


Clarity

by LoveIsGone



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Jiyong finds clarity on a cold, still night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short moment for Seungri's birthday.

It was cold.

Jiyong rubbed his hands together as he looked up at the night sky, watching dark clouds drifting across an even darker sky, as he warm air onto his fingers to try and get some feeling back in them. He could see his breath fogging in the frigid air, indicating just how cold it was. It also indicated how damn stupid he had been to have walked out of the studio - in December - with nothing by a sweatshirt, jogging pants, and a pair of worn down Vans. The cold penetrated every layer the moment he stepped outside, making him shiver while he was sucking down his cigarette.

_Not the best idea I've ever had,_ he thought as he rubbed his arms, knowing he should head back, but enjoying the fresh air far more than the stuffy atmosphere of the studio room he had been shut up in.

"There you are," a familiar voice made him turn and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," Jiyong said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt, trying to keep his fingers from going numb.

"Hyung, you must be freezing," Seungri's laugh filled the still air.

"A little."

"Come back inside."

"Not yet," A gentle hand was at his elbow, tugging, and it made the leader giggle, pulling away, "Just a little longer."

He heard the younger man huff, but didn't heart Seungri move to leave. Jiyong closed his eyes, liking the comfortable silence that surrounded them - liking how calm it felt for just a moment in his crazy, hectic life.

Warm fingers pulling his near frozen hands from his sweatshirt made him look over at Seungri. The younger man had pulled off his own gloves, tugging at the leader's wrist to bring him closer so he could shove the warm articles of clothing over stiff fingers.

"You don't have to," Jiyong felt the words coming far later than they should have, the warmth of the maknae's gloves already starting to seep into his skin.

"You'll catch a cold."

"You won't?"

"I'm the one with the coat."

And Jiyong found himself at a loss for words as he looked at Seungri - their maknae, who was wearing an easy smile, the same one that's been lighting up his life for the past ten years. He loved that smile - the way it was just a bit lopsided - and the warmth it gave him, even when all he could feel were the shivers that traveled through him.

Reaching out, he took hold of the younger man's hand, feeling Seungri startle for a moment, though he didn't pull away. Jiyong laced his fingers through the maknae's and shoved their intertwined hands into his pocket, liking the way the heat from their palms began to warm him.

"You know," Jiyong started, licking his chapped lips as he mulled over the words in his mind, "You're everything to me."

"Hyung," the maknae breathed, hold tightening. A soft laugh escaped him, awkward, clipped, "That's my line."

He looked at Seungri then, really looked at him, taking in the younger man's profile - tired eyes and flushed cheeks. In the glow of the moonlight, Seungri looked so young - so much like the boy he first met ten years ago - absolutely radiating with all that was good and pure in their small world of music and fame.

Jiyong wanted to speak, to say more as his heart hammered in his chest, but the words wouldn't come. And just as he was about to give up on what to say, he spotted something slowly drifting from the sky. He watched its path, tracing the way it floated down, gentle, graceful.

"Seungri, look up."

And the younger man did, eyes lighting up with delight as he realized what he was seeing, "Snow."

Small dots of frost fell around them, landing in Seungri's dark hair, a stark contrast.

"Beautiful," Jiyong teased, nudging the other man with his elbow - though he wouldn't have called it a lie if he had to admit the truth.

And the maknae crinkled his nose, though he was smiling, teeth showing, "Stop."

"You like it when I say things like that."

"Whatever. Let's go back inside before we freeze to death."

Jiyong felt Seungri try to pull his hand away, but he held tight, not wanting to let go just yet. The younger man gave him a questioning look, uncertain of what his actions meant.

"I meant it, you know."

"Meant what?"

"You're really everything to me, whether you know it or not."

And Seungri ducked his head at that, obviously embarrassed, but Jiyong didn't care because he had never been so sure of the words he'd spoken. If he had to say it every single day just to get it across, he would ever hesitate. He was certain of it.

"Come on, hyung."

This time, Jiyong allowed himself to be pulled along, still holding on to Seungri's hand, wanting that moment - the warmth that they shared - to last just a bit longer.


End file.
